The Seven Doors of Discord
by stroberry
Summary: Set your eyes on a new realm where everything is astonishingly... falling apart. Natsu and Lucy are bound in a special mission that can lead to the fall of Fiore. Unknown to them are the stakes that they have the power to purify all the Seven Doors of Discord. The only thing left is for them to realize that they can be the keys needed for the door to open the future.
1. Foreword

**The Seven Doors of Discord**  
[An FT Fic]

* * *

Whooo! Hey there. Stroberry here! This will be the first fan fic I write for Fairy Tail. It is more of an adventure fic than a romance fic but their feelings play an important role either way.

* * *

**Characters are based on Hiro Mashima-sensei's manga and anime series, Fairy Tail. They are used in the pursuit of creative excellence. And I thoroughly disclaim them other than the plot and dialogues I fused.**

* * *

**Set your eyes on a new realm where everything is astonishingly... falling apart. **

Natsu and Lucy are bound in a special mission that can lead to the fall of Fiore. Unknown to them are the stakes that they have the power to purify all the Seven Doors of Discord. The only thing left is for them to realize that they can be the keys needed for the door to open the future.


	2. Train of Gasps

**STROBERRY NOTES:** Rewritten the whole thing from the synopsis to the foreword to the first chapter. I just thought that this is a serious fic; not one to play with. Let me know what you think, okay? XO

* * *

**[1]  
Train of Gasps**

* * *

**YESTERDAY AT THE MAGE GUILD, FAIRY TAIL**

Gray, our favorite ice molder, approached Lucy in a somewhat indecent way. You might be guessing it well. Yes. He is totally naked. That totally freaked Lucy out, "H-Hey! D-don't walk around totally naked!" Lucy scrambled to Levy's table to avoid the well-known, nude, Gray.

"I was just going to ask where my shorts are." Gray sighed. He walked off to ask the drunken Cana instead.

There was a mischievous snicker at the back of the counter. There, scooting on all fours, was the prankster god, Natsu. He's spinning Gray's shorts on his finger. "He-he…serves that exhibitionist right!"

"Really mischievous!" Mira's voice startled Natsu and Gray's shorts instantly turned into crisp. Mira grinned, a meaningful one, as she entertained another order. When she returned, in a low voice, she asked Natsu in a betrayingly sweet manner, "That prank of yours scared Lucy off. Is it just me or…are you using Gray to tease Lucy?" Her face made that kind of impression, that Mira is indeed, eternally the Demon she used to be.

**"NATSU,"** Master Makarov's voice echoed in the guild. His power came into a tremor that can make statues of great mages. His hand held stacks of papers and his face is full of unexplainable hurry.

Natsu stood up, revealing himself under the counter. Makarov sighed, a relieved one. "Good thing you're here and not up for some request." He approached Natsu. "I received another special request for you."

Natsu snapped, expectedly. He doesn't get the chance to choose any request now for there are people around the country sending him special requests. "Hah! If it's with that ice nude, I won't go!" Makarov's face relaxed. "It is for you… and for Lucy."

"ME?!" Lucy said as she jumped up her seat with Levy, Jet and Droy.

The grim face the master made meant something deeper than anything. There is a special request, _so special,_ that the client limited it to Natsu and Lucy alone. Though there was an edge of danger from his face, he decided to leave it all to the brats to deal with, thinking that there must be something inside of them that sparked the interest of the special client.

**ON THE TRAIN RIDE TO POMELA; A TOWN 400 MILES AWAY FROM MAGNOLIA**

"I love transportation! Woohoo!"

Natsu dances outrageously on his seat. "Woo! Wendy's Troia is superb as ever!"

Lucy giggles as Happy joins him. This is quite a far-off journey! A special request that specified the two of them...it still lingers in Lucy's mind. _Why me? There is Erza. And Gray, Gajeel and Juvia!_

A voice interrupts her thoughts. "Hey! Stay on your seat and avoid making a commo...tion," the jaw of the train officer drops as he recognize Natsu. Sweat drops instantaneously from his bald head.

"Ah? Geez I was just celebrating 'ya know!" Natsu says as he stomps his feet on his seat.

"Aye," Happy seconds him.

_These two... We'll get into trouble even before we start the mission! I have to convince the officer. _Lucy thought.

"Officer, this is our bad!" Lucy says but got interrupted by the officer himself.

_"L-L-Lucy…Heartphilia?!"_ A jaw-drop moment again.

His gaze turn to Natsu, _"N-N-Natsu... Dragneel?!"_

His scream causes the passengers' heads to turn at us. The chattering starts.

"Mages of Fairy Tail? The number one guild of all Fiore!"

"Lucy?! The Celestial Wizard!"

"For real?"

"The Fire Dragon Slayer.."

"It's NATSU~!"

"Lucy and Natsu...are they dating?!"

Lucy jolts at the last remark, "N-no! We're on a mis-"

"Yeah we're dating!" Natsu chimes, winking at a red-cheeked Lucy.

The noise earlier turned into a loud gasp. Then, chatter again. It seems like many recognizes the two from team Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games. But more than that, the people approved of Natsu's lie.

_Why are these people...so easily deceived by such an insincere face?!_ Lucy thinks and looks at Natsu sitting opposite to her. He wears his big, childish grin. _Ah_, she thought. That grin meant _"Just trust me!"_ engraved all over it.

"I knew they were going out!"

"I like them together!"

"Weren't Natsu-san so sweet to Lucy-san in the games? Aww~"

To add up to the train pandemonium, Happy flies up and speaks. "As Natsu's partner, and Lucy's good friend, I'll share this bit to all the Natsu & Lucy fans!"

Lucy, jolts and aims to shut Happy up by catching him but he dodges it and flew higher_. No! This mischievous cat!_

Grim is written on her face as Happy speaks. "Natsu," he says. "...already saw Lucy naked." He smiles foxily.

"Ohhh!" It was well-received with another gasp.

To make it worst for Lucy, (whose soul is ready to leave her body [LOL]) Natsu agrees with, "Of course. Countless of times."

_What in the world is this?! Just the journey is a dilemma!_

As the train reaches the stop Natsu sees Lucy's state. "Lucy your soul is popping out!" A light bulb turned on and as if he realized something fantastic, he rubs his chin.

"Maybe this is the side effect of Troia... _My motion sickness was transferred to you_?!"

"..." Lucy is dumbfounded. _This guy. This guy. This guy._ She thinks and kicks Natsu off the train violently.

Both Happy and Natsu screams, "**Monster Lucy~"**

And so it is another fit of commotion with all three of them chasing and running from each other in the City of Giant Trees, Pomela.

**SOMEWHERE FAR-OFF IN POMELA**

There are hooded beings watching Lucy and Natsu in a crystal lachryma.

"The young ones we seek..." a small voice says. "Are heading here."

"Are they really the containers of...?" another asks.

"Do not doubt." the third snaps at the second.

The others fell silent as the page from big book in front of them burn and turn into ashes.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: The House of Off-Character Chibis**


	3. The House of the Off-Character Chibis

**The Story so Far:** A special request for the celestial mage and the fire dragon slayer is quite unlikely to even the subjects. As they journey to the City of Giant Trees, Pomela, doubts echoed in their guild about the grim in Makarov's face and the mystery behind the clients who requested them…

* * *

**[2]**

**The House of the Off-Character Chibis**

* * *

_Eris, the goddess of discord aims to cast Fiore into a pandemonium of misfortune and discord. The only thing left is to open the Doors of Discord. She needs a vessel to do this, so she seeked the greatest Realm Mage in Fiore. She found the woman and offered her extended powers but the woman refused and left Eris in fury._

_She knew of the woman's seven sons. She imprisoned them, together with their mother. One by one Eris killed the woman's sons, hoping the woman to obey her orders. Until the last boy, the woman refused. She then cast a spell, disintegrating her body. A realm seal to lock the seven doors for years._

**_"It may not be forever, but I swear, to the souls of my seven sons who have loved Fiore, our home, that I will protect it. I will become it's pillar of support away from your discords."_**Those were the woman's last words.

**POMELA**

Natsu and Lucy pant and huff. They got enough, err, too much of that childish chasing game. Happy teases them, **"Oh the Fairy Couple is tired."** He sympathetically flies, hovering between them.

Lucy cannot avoid the tint of red on her cheeks and looks away. She steals a glance at Natsu, who was walking alongside her. His cheeks are red, too.

_E-eh?_

Natsu looks away and speaks up, his hand scratching the back of his head. Lucy remembers Levy's **_Rule Book of Maybe He Likes You Book One._** _Yes, it's a series._ Rumor has it that it will be officially on sale by next month at the shop_ (Gajeel said so)._

**_Levy's head pops out at the back of Lucy's mind. She says, "Rule Number 1: He teases you. But he's also shy. You'll see it in his demeanor… Body language such as slightly blushing, scratching the back of his head, staying awkwardly silent, etc…. Maybe he likes you?"_**

Levy's voice fades and Lucy's gaze fixes on Natsu. Natsu, on the other hand, is hypersensitive about Lucy staring at him. It makes him astonishingly uneasy. _It's just Lucy!_ He thinks as he start to feign off the air of silence.

"I-I'm not used to staying silent." he says.

"Well," Lucy says, hands on waist, "tell me about that lie in the train ride." It still bothers her. Maybe guys won't take it seriously but it means to girls like her!

"**HUH?!** That's all? That's why you're looking at me like that?!" Natsu says, exasperated. He continues and faces Lucy, his hands on her shoulder, "Get yourself together! This is a special mission—we should not let it spread like wildfire!" His eyes looks to the left, then to the right, as if trying to check if there are spies.

Happy remarks,** "Aye! Wow Natsu you sounded intelligent for a while there!"**

Natsu becomes all flattered while Lucy thinks it all over. _He lied about dating me to supress this special mission? He never acted this way when he went with Gray. Or did she not notice him? Natsu seems to be developing maturity upon his job._ The realization made Lucy smile.

**"You're human again!"** Natsu smiles as Happy flies and say, **"Goodbye, Monster Lucy!"**

And Miss Lucy snaps again.

**MAGE GUILD, FAIRY TAIL**

"Geezer." Laxus walks to the master's office. "The council people have been bustling for a piece of paper. Or so what I've heard." He sits at the edge of the table.

Makarov stays put and motionless. After a few minutes, he sighs. "If you are thinking about the request to Natsu and Lucy…"

Upon hearing the whole thing from his grandfather, Laxus' mouth fell open. _No wonder the Council is getting their hands on the case, _he thought.

Laxus shuts the door behind him. He sees a woman's figure leaning at the wall. "Mira."

Mira looks up at Laxus.** "Shouldn't the whole guild take part in this?!"** Her voice is really powerful. Laxus grabs her by the arm to the back of the guild. **"Keep your voice down,"** he hisses.

Mira looks down, a shadow hovering her angelic face.**"But…"**

**POMELA, HILL OF HEPTARCHY**

"So this is it, huh?" Natsu says. The trio stands in front of a barren land. The greens of the city seem to fail to reach the hilltop. They don't want to believe it, but it is the exact location of their client, based on the map attached to the request.

The three walks to explore the dry land. Lucy notices the poles standing at the edges; the pattern very familiar to her eyes.

**"Orion."** she says. Natsu and Happy shares the same face, wearing the label 'stupidity.' Lucy continues, **"Orion is a constellation. In the myths, Orion is the blind man who did filthy stuff and I know just how to uncover his mask."** She ends her speech with a smile.

Lucy walks to the entrance of the land and tells Natsu and Happy to do it, too. "Natsu," she motions for her keys and looks over at Natsu. "Lend me your power."

"I knew Lucy is strong" is written all over Natsu's face as he grins, "Sure!"

Lucy steps forward. "Our clients are well-informed about Celestial Magic. Using Orion to blind us…or to seclude themselves…" She stances, raising her hand in the air, the Fairy Tail crest on it. Three keys are in her hands.

**_"Gates of thy Spirits come forth, reveal the truth behind the Cursed Blind Orion—untangle thy Seven Stars: Scorpio, Leo, Sagguitarius! Unison Celeste!"_**

With her signal of a nod, Natsu empowers Lucy's spirits' attack by the roar of the fire dragon.

And the curtain unfolds into disintegration, the picture of the barren lands became stardust; crisp with light and fire.

**"Woooow!"** Happy shouts in glee.

_The whole place transformed. Or… Revealed itself. The seven poles weren't destroyed; they turn into pillars, thick and ancient. The barren land blooms with ornamental and flowering plants, exotic and fragrant. Vines form strong strings connecting the poles, acting like make-shift roof. Mud rise from the cracks of land and mold into bench and structures. The sky just above them become shades of every weather. At the left side is the burning sun at the right is the beaming moon. Water flows in a sweet melody of contentment. Finally, thunders hum as if signifying completion of the hilltop. It empowers every thing and it all come to life._

**"IS THIS PARADISE OF WHAT?!"** Natsu's shock turn into fire and he (accidentally) breathe it out.

"Stop that, Natsu!" Lucy is now frantic. "Happy, please stop Natsu…tell him anything to st—" she gulps in shock, seeing Happy knocked out. **"HE PASSED OUT?!"**

"Welcome, Mages."

The voice comes from a small figure, similar to a child's height. The figure is hooded and slender.

The running, frantic and fire-breathing dragonslayer haults into a stop. **"A DWARF?! LUCY THIS PLACE IS CRAZY! EVERYTHING ABOUT CELESTIAL STUFF IS—"** Lucy throws a rock into his mouth to stop him. He chokes for awhile then swallows it. "The hell was that!"

"Hush, hush." another hooded figure approaches. Her voice is very silent and timid.

Five other small people gathers to face the trio (with the passed-out Happy). Slowly, they reveal themselves.

Cute faces of little dwarfs, all females, face them. Each have a different hair color that matches their eyes. "Chibis!" Happy calls out.

"Oi Happy, you're revived that fast?" asks Lucy.

"I revive as fast as the way I pass out."

"Uh-huh."

The pink-haired chibi err dwarf clears her throat. "Ya effin' mages are suckers."

Eh?! Is this really a cute dwarf or a crappy one? - That was what is written on the three's faces.

The green-haired apologizes and says, "I'll translate sis Blossom's words: 'We are glad to have you here, great mages."

That is totally different from what she meant! - That was what the mages' faces look like.

"Oh please, we know you aren't dumb magicians." The brown-haired one says. "Do you know about the Woman with Seven Sons?"

Natsu and Happy wears the same face again: the stupid face. "Guys what are you?! You don't know that story?" Lucy exclaims.

"Aye!" they answer instantly.

Lucy face palms and tells them of the Woman with the Seven Sons. It was a story her mother had always read when she was little. After Layla died, Lucy took possession of her books and she had come to pass it and eventually she read it.

"Ohhh! She's cool! She should fight me sometime!"

"Aren't you listening? She's dead!" Lucy snaps at him. She turns to the dwarfs."What about it?"

The blue-haired one answers in a song, "We are that woman's second generation off-spring."

The orange-hair adds, **"The Seven Sisters."**

**"The Seven Pillars."** chimes the yellow-haired.

**"More precisely,"** says the red-haired,** "the Seven Pillars of Fiore."**

"Yeah." the pink-haired says, "BTW… This is mah realm shitheads."

* * *

_The three gulps. Lucy opened a gate to another realm—a realm owned by their clients! The door to the enchanting arc starts here._

* * *

_Next Chapter: The Realm Mage_


End file.
